Known text-messaging applications for mobile devices may be dangerous for use while driving. Drivers may be tempted to move their eyes from the road and hands from the steering wheel to the devices display and touching it, in order to review and/or respond to received text messages.
Software applications which may translate text to voice may not be suitable for translation of messages, and/or may not be suitable for use while driving. Particularly, some software applications which may translate text to voice may not be suitable for translation of messages in languages in which pronunciation of a word may depend on the gender of the sender and/or receiver of the message.